<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Greatest Regret by Maraman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605561">My Greatest Regret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraman/pseuds/Maraman'>Maraman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Out of Character, Sad Ending, Shounen-ai, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraman/pseuds/Maraman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>La Marina sta arrivando ed io ho poco tempo, il tempo che Cappellaio mi sta concedendo dopo averti ridotto così, perché – lo vedi? – non son neanche stato in grado di fermarti, ho avuto bisogno di lui.</i>
  <br/>
  <b>Saga di Dressrosa - What If (?)</b>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Greatest Regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok. Sono stressante? Può essere, ma dovete perdonarmi, mi è partita questa ossessione per Doflamingo e Trafalgar. Non riesco a farne a meno. Questa OS doveva essere un qualcosa di molto spinto, ma quando ho iniziato a scrivere, è diventata tutt’altro, anzi. Come nella precedente, c’è la presenza di uno shonen-ai proprio accennato – che potrebbe anche non esserci, sta un po’ ad interpretazione del lettore. Non so per quale motivo, ma mi escono queste cose un po’ sul triste andante quando penso a questi due. Ovvio, non li immagino come una coppia felice, non sarebbe possibile – o forse sì? Diciamo che, però, non era nei miei piani che uscisse questo mostro.<br/>Ahm. Devo davvero ringraziare il mio ragazzo, che mi ha sopportato come al solito ed una mia carissima amica. Entrambi – siccome io volevo aggiungerci un flashback dove insomma i due si incontravano e facevano cose più interessanti – mi han consigliato che avrebbe stonato e, rileggendola, son d’accordo.<br/>Dovrò quindi inventarmi un altro contesto per qualcosa di più porn – come piace a me.<br/>Non massacratemi, pls. Vi amo tutti – e detto da una abbastanza misantropa e solitaria, vuol dire molto.<br/>Un abbraccio e ... Buona lettura. &lt;3</p>
<p> </p>
<p>PS. Una mia personalissima rivisitazione della fine dell’arco di Dressrosa. (:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i><br/>
Ci appartenevamo,
ma avevamo vissuto così lontani
che adesso appartenevamo ad altri.
Abusivi, quelli che reclamavano
le nostre vite nella realtà erano
solo degli occupanti abusivi.
{Chiamami Col Tuo Nome – A. Aciman</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>« Uccidimi. È quello che hai sempre voluto, no? »</p>
</div><b>Trafalgar</b><br/>Ridi. Stai ridendo anche in punto di morte ed è destabilizzante. È destabilizzante perché riesco a guardarti, lì disteso a gambe e braccia aperte sul selciato, nella buca che la tua stessa caduta è riuscita a creare. Sembri un angelo, con quel tuo cappotto rosa che mi ha sempre fatto ribrezzo. Sembrano come delle ali, piume soffici, ne ricordo ancora adesso la consistenza perché, una volta, lo avevi usato su di me come se fosse stata una coperta quando credevi che io mi fossi addormentato dopo l’ennesimo litigio con Cora-san. I tuoi occhiali sono rotti e son finiti a qualche metro di distanza da noi e quindi le tue pupille strette mi stanno osservando, sfidandomi, ma coperte comunque da un velo di stanchezza e spossatezza. Di cosa sei stanco, Dofy? Perché io son stanco di questo mondo infame. Non è colpa tua se sei diventato la persona che mi trovo davanti. È colpa mia, che non son riuscito, in tutti questi anni, ad aiutarti, ad allungare una mano verso di te e dirti che sarebbe andato tutto bene perché, forse, avevi bisogno di questo. Non dei sudditi, non di una ciurma che ti servisse come un Re, ma di qualcuno che, nei momenti di completa solitudine, ti stesse di fianco e ti facesse capire che il mondo non è solo la merda che hai vissuto - la merda che ho vissuto;  le persone che hai incontrato -  le persone che ho incontrato.<br/>La Marina sta arrivando ed io ho poco tempo, il tempo che Cappellaio mi sta concedendo dopo averti ridotto così, perché – lo vedi? – non son neanche stato in grado di fermarti, ho avuto bisogno di lui. Quanto avrei voluto che anche tu lo conoscessi come l’ho conosciuto io, questo futuro Re dei Pirati. Perché, sai, io ne son certo che sarà lui.<p><b>Doflamingo</b><br/>
Scoppio a ridere, anche se non ne ho più molta voglia. Sono qua, senza più forze nemmeno per alzarmi. Mi sento inerme, svuotato da ogni volontà che prima mi portava a combattere. Sento il sangue ed il sudore che mi ricoprono la pelle ed il petto, anche quello ormai scoperto dalla camicia quasi distrutta e, sotto di me, la morbidezza delle piume rosa che mi hanno sempre distinto dal resto del mondo, quelle piume che mi facevano sembrare, forse, più grande di quel che, in realtà, ero e sono e mi facevano spiccare in mezzo ad una moltitudine di marionette, le mie marionette. Ricordo perfettamente quella sera in cui tu venisti da me, dopo l’ennesima bisboccia con mio fratello, e ti addormentasti. Quel piccolo moccioso dai capelli spettinati e dall’espressione corrucciata. Eri così piccolo che avevo paura potessi congelare se non fossi stato coperto da qualcosa. Socchiudo gli occhi perché quei raggi di sole mi danno fastidio senza il filtro degli occhiali. Non m’interessa nemmeno più che si siano rotti, cadendo qualche metro più in là. Ti sento respirare affannosamente. A cosa stai pensando, Trafalgar? Riporto le mie pupille su di te, lanciandoti uno sguardo di sfida perché è quello che voglio: non posso mostrarmi debole. Come ti ho sempre detto, se qualcuno davvero deve uccidermi in questa vita, devi essere tu a farlo.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>« Traf, abbiamo vinto. »</p>
</div><b>Trafalgar</b><br/>Sento la sua mano sulla spalla. Mi volto e ritrovo quel volto aperto in un sorriso a trentadue denti, volto completamente tumefatto, le gambe che gli tremano, la fatica in quella smorfia di dolore che probabilmente sta provando in tutto il corpo. Le sue dita, eppure, son strette nella mia carne, cercando di trasmettermi quella miriade di emozioni e sicurezze che solamente una persona con un carisma del genere potrebbe farmi provare. Annuisco e Rufy capisce, capisce che ho bisogno di quel poco tempo da solo con il suo avversario ormai KO. Mi fa un semplice cenno che vale più di mille parole, calandosi il cappello di paglia di Shanks sugli occhi, allontanandosi con passi traballanti.<p><b>Doflamingo</b><br/>
Cappello di Paglia ti mette una mano sulla spalla, stringendo le dita quasi come se si stesse aggrappando a te per ritrovare un equilibrio su quelle gambe traballanti. Sorride, nonostante il volto tumefatto e ti vedo, mentre ti volti a fissarlo, vedo come rilassi le spalle sotto al suo tocco, vedo tutta la fiducia che avevi riposto nelle sue mani. Quel piccolo moscerino che mi ha ridotto in questo stato tu lo stimi, tu sei convinto che lui diventerà davvero il nuovo Roger e, mi costa ammetterlo, probabilmente sarà anche migliore. Vi guardate in silenzio e lui, dopo avermi lanciato un’occhiata sbieca e stanca, si cala il cappello sugli occhi, annuendo. Cosa vi siete detti senza parlare? Cosa crede di aver capito, quel molliccio, di noi due?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>« Trafalgar D. Water Law, dov’è finito tutto il tuo odio? »</p>
</div><b>Trafalgar</b><br/>Ti sento pronunciare il mio nome per intero, quella “D.” sprezzante, quasi sputata fuori con odio perché è il motivo per cui hai perso tutto. Riporto lo sguardo su di te, trovandomi a fissare ancora una volta i tuoi occhi, così simili a quelli di Cora-san. Mi aveva detto di non confessarti il mio nome, ma c’è stato un periodo, Dofy, dove io pensavo che insieme, avremmo potuto davvero fare grandi cose. Se solo fossimo stati meno egoisti. Se solo il mondo fosse stato più magnanimo con noi. Se solo...<p><b>Doflamingo</b><br/>
Mi costa fatica anche solo pronunciare quelle semplici parole, cercando di marchiarle il più possibile con lo sdegno che provo, cercando di sfogare quanto io sia incazzato per aver perso tutto – ancora una volta. Ti volti nuovamente e torni a fissare me e non riesco a leggere cosa ti passa in quelle iridi che poche volte mi hanno mostrato cosa provavi davvero. Cos’è quella che vedo? Pietà? Compassione?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>« Non guardarmi così, moccioso. Preferisco essere odiato che compatito. »</p>
</div><b>Doflamingo</b><br/>Ringhio con rabbia, frustrazione, ma un attacco di tosse mi invade il petto. Riesco a riprendermi quasi subito e il tutto si trasforma in una risata che, tuttavia, quando fuoriesce dalla mia gola, assomiglia più ad un gemito. Fratellino, hai visto? Neanche il nostro piccolo Trafalgar riesce a premere quel grilletto e porre fine a tutto questo inseguirsi, proprio come non ce l’hai fatta tu. Siete fatti entrambi della stessa pasta, forse è proprio per questo che lui si era affezionato così tanto a te e non a me. Forse è proprio per questo che vi amo così tanto. Socchiudo gli occhi per qualche secondo e la decisione di voler scegliere io stesso il mio destino è come se mi invadesse pericolosamente: non voglio marcire ad Impel Down per il resto dei miei giorni. Inspiro, percepisco l’aria di quel pomeriggio caldo che mi entra nelle narici per poi scendere in gola, la sento che mi solletica il palato e prosegue fino ad arrivare nei polmoni, riempiendoli. Alzo il dito medio della mano sinistra, un semplice gesto, ed ecco che mi lego a te, Trafalgar. Mi sento così bene quando intrappolo qualcuno nella mia rete e ora mi sento parte di te, come non lo ero da tempo. Come non sono mai stato quanto avrei voluto. Ci guardiamo, occhi negli occhi, mentre quella piccola arma con la quale ho tolto la vita alle persone che ritenevo le più importanti per me, mi fissa minacciosa. Scuoti il capo, quasi come se mi stessi pregando e vedo le lacrime marchiare il tuo viso. Dio, forse è questa la risposta che ho sempre cercato in questo mondo di merda, ma ormai è troppo tardi. Sorrido ed il rimbombo si espande in quella piccola area. Un fastidio, quasi come un prurito, mi invade il petto, il sangue che, caldo, fuoriesce da me. Trafalgar, mio piccolo Trafalgar, sono sempre stato così egoista da non capirti. Ho perso tutto molto prima della sconfitta contro Cappello di Paglia.<p><b>Trafalgar</b><br/>
Ringhi come un cane abbandonato e rabbioso. Troppo perso nella mia stanchezza e nei miei pensieri non noto subito che muovi quasi dolcemente il dito medio della mano sinistra e improvvisamente percepisco un filo legarsi indissolubilmente a me, il mio braccio sembra esser diventato senza vita. Potrei fermarti, ma non ne ho il coraggio. Potrei dirti che non è quello che voglio, ma non ne ho il coraggio. Non ho mai avuto il coraggio di dirti quello che ho sempre voluto. Sento il calore delle mie lacrime che – quando hanno iniziato? – scendono sulle mie guance. Tu sorridi. Non posso odiarti perché quell’odio non mi avrebbe mai portato da nessuna parte se non in quello stesso luogo oscuro dal quale avrei dovuto aiutarti ad uscire. E premi tu, al posto mio, il grilletto della stessa pistola che ha tolto la vita a tuo padre e a tuo fratello perché era quello lo scopo di quell’arma, uccidere coloro che ti hanno tradito: tuo padre, tuo fratello e, come ultimo, te stesso. Un grido muto è come se mi si fermasse in gola, come un groppo. Non riesco a respirare, mi sembra che tutto il mondo si sia fermato in quel gesto. Nessuno ci assolverà dalle nostre colpe. Il mio braccio ricade lungo il mio fianco nel momento in cui esali l’ultimo respiro e i tuoi occhi sono ben aperti ad osservare il cielo e io cado in ginocchio, il capo che mi ciondola in avanti mentre con le mani mi stringo il viso stropicciato e le mie spalle sono scosse in singhiozzi silenziosi perché questo mio dolore è sordo e sempre lo sarà. Vi ho persi entrambi.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>« Porterò i tuoi saluti a Rosinante, moccioso. »<br/>
<i>Perdonami, Cora-san.</i></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Perdonatemi ma su AO3 non son riuscita ad impaginarla come avrei voluto perché la mia idea era mostrare gli stessi momenti sia dal punto di vista di Trafalgar che da quello di Doflamingo. Non sono un’amante della prima persona, ma in questo caso penso rendesse meglio l’idea. Sperando di poterci ritrovare molto presto in una OS a raiting rosso, vi ringrazio per esser giunti fin qua.</p>
<p>Eli</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>